A Love Denied
by Hyper Fan Girl
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Death Eaters over the summer. Draco is having dreams of her imprisenment, but doesn't want admit that they're true. Can he get over their differences to save her? And why exactly is he having the dreams in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

_"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said as she followed her childhood friend into a club. "If my parents were to find out-"_

_"Hush, 'Mione. Its teen's night, they won't be selling alcohol or anything like that. Just loosen up and have some fun."_

_"I have homework to do before school starts back."_

_"It's the beginning of summer vacation. Whatever work your teachers gave you can wait a few more days."_

_Hermione sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. Edward was just as stubborn as Harry when he had his mind made up about something. It was the only thing that hadn't changed about him during the years she had been going to Hogwarts. _

_Where he had once been shy and quiet, now he was outgoing, loud, and a bit arrogant. He had switched his nice simple clothes for baggy black pants, dark t-shirts, chains, and combat boots. She knew now that had he been a wizard, he would've been sorted into Slytherin. If they hadn't been best friends as children, she doubted she would be here with him now._

_At the sight of so many teens that she didn't know inside the club, Hermione grabbed the back of Edward's shirt and held on tightly. He glanced back at her, smirking slightly. "Scared?"_

_She stood up straight, barely reaching his shoulders, trying to appear brave, but still didn't let go of his shirt._

_"Of course not. I just don't want to get separated," she said, voice as calm as she could make it. It trembled slightly, though, and he laughed._

_"Don't worry," he said, "I'll protect you." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her up beside him. "With me by your side, no one would even think of hurting you."_

_She smiled at him and felt herself relax. Even if he had changed, he was still Edward. As children he'd always stood up for her, always protected her. Why would now be any different? Besides, she was a witch. What was there to be afraid of?_

_Ignoring the other teens surrounding them, he led her onto the dance floor. At first, Hermione protested, her face turning red. After a few minutes, though, she began to dance with him, loosening up._

_They didn't leave the club until after midnight. For the first time in her life, Hermione would have to sneak back into her house._

_Edward kept his arm around her waist as they left the club. Hermione, exhausted from endless dancing, had to lean into him for support. They turned a corner and stopped suddenly, seeing two masked figures in black robes blocking the sidewalk. Hermione went for her wand, but the two Death Eaters already had theirs out and pointed at them. In unison, the Death Eaters said, "Stupefy!" and everything went black._

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco woke in a sweat, goose bumps covering his arms. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, forcing the dream to the back of his mind like it was a bad memory.

When he finally threw the covers off and climbed out of bed, he went to his closet. He pulled on the clothes he had set out the night before, leaving his hair dangling in his face, then went downstairs to the dinning room where his mother sat at the table, eating. As soon as he sat in his seat, a plate of his favorite breakfast foods appeared in front of him.

"Father busy again today?" he asked before taking a bite.

Narcissa looked up at him, as if just realizing he was there. "He was called in for a meeting first thing this morning. He didn't say when he'll return."

They ate in comfortable silence. Narcissa finished first and stood up to leave. She looked back at him, though, and said, "Bella will be coming over around noon. She's hoping that she can speak with you while Lucius is away."

Draco paled and he could feel a headache coming on just from the thought of having to listen to his aunt once again try to convince him to become a Death Eater. Though he wouldn't admit it even to himself, Narcissa and Draco knew that Lucius regretted his choice to serve Voldemort. Draco's parents didn't want him making the same mistake and always had an excuse for him not to join.

Not that Draco minded. He didn't want to devote his life to someone who would only see him as a tool. And he really didn't want to be at anyone's beck and call, even if that person was one of the strongest wizards that ever lived. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, I'll be ready." She nodded in satisfaction and left the room.

No longer hungry, he pushed his plate away and took a sip of milk. When he stood up, the dishes disappeared. He went back to his room and pulled on his shoes and brushed his hair back. Then he picked up a book he had started reading the night before and made himself comfortable.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

A few hours later, a bell rang throughout the manor, announcing Bella's appearance on the property. Draco sat his book down and went down to the parlor, where his mother was waiting. Moments later, Bella was shown into the room by a house elf.

Bella's black hair was wild and her eyes flashed as she looked around the room. When she stepped further in, the room seemed to become increasingly smaller to Draco.

"Cissy, you didn't come for dinner last night like we had planned."

Narcissa stood up from her seat to greet her. "I'm sorry, but something came up. I sent a note-"

"A note isn't the same as you coming. We were supposed to discuss Draco's future."

The two women sat next to each other on the sofa while Draco stood in front of the fireplace, ignored.

"There's nothing to discuss. Lucius and I have decided to wait until he comes of age, then he can decide for himself. We've told you this."

Bella became impatient. "Why? You both know he'll choose to join our Lord. Why put it off?"

"We don't want him to feel like we forced him into it. Joining the Dark Lord should be his own choice. If even the tiniest bit of him believes he was forced into it, he won't be as loyal."

"He'll be loyal. If he were my son-"

"He's _not_ your son. He's mine." She turned to Draco. "You'd rather wait before making any important decisions, wouldn't you, Draco?"

"Of course, Mother. I never make hasty decisions, and this one is too serious to just answer right away." He looked at Bella. "We both know what my future holds. I don't see any reason to rush into it, though. I still have another year at Hogwarts and everyone expects me to be there. Not showing would arouse suspicion. Waiting is the best choice."

Bella went and knelt at his feet, looking up at him pleadingly. "Draco, stop resisting. The Dark Lord can give you anything, everything you want. You're young, you have so many drams, and he can make them all come true. All it takes is a single ceremony, an oath of loyalty, and you can have the whole world in your hands."

Draco glanced at his mother, seeing the fear on her face that he would give into temptation. He looked back down at Bella and shook his head. "No, I already told you my choice. I'll wait to decide for certain after I leave Hogwarts."

"But Draco-"

"You heard him, Bellatrix," Lucius's voice came from the doorway. "Wait a yea more, then he'll tell us his choice. Until then, I'll have no more mention of him becoming a Death Eater."

Bella stood up, angry. "How can you do this, Lucius? Our Lord has done nothing but try to create a better world for us. Why won't you pay him back?"

"Leave, Bella. We won't talk about this anymore."

Bella stormed out of the Manor. Lucius turned to stare at Draco and Narcissa. "We'll find a way. We always have."

* * *

I'm glad I rewrote this story. It's much better than the first time. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione stared, expressionless, at the wall. She'd been in the same position for hours, ever since she'd come to. Just before the spot she stared at lay Edward. The magical ropes that bound her prevented her from checking on him, and she had quickly learned that her voice was gone._

_She hadn't seen anyone since the two Death Eaters had kidnapped her. She wasn't even sure how long ago that had been, how long she had been out cold. Judging from the growling of her stomach, though, it had been a while._

_Thoughts kept racing through her mind so quickly, she could barely understand them. Where was she? Was Edward okay? What about her parents? Had the Death Eater's gotten them? Why had Voldemort ordered her to be kidnapped?_

_When another hour passed, the silence had gotten to her. She was so sure that she was going insane. The only noise she heard was the rats inside the wall behind her. She wanted to scream, wanted to yell at the top of her lungs until someone let her go._

_She jumped when she heard someone snap, __**"Get a grip on yourself, Granger."**__ She looked around to see who had spoken, but no one was there. She decided that she had finally lost it. __**"You're **_**supposed **_**to be a Gryffindor and the brightest witch of our age. You're just going to give up? And I had thought you might be more than some no good mudblood. Pathetic."**_

_For some reason, the image of an arrogant blonde Slytherin flashed through her mind, a look of disgust marring his near-perfect face._

"Well, sorry," _she thought. _"But I'm a bit _tied-up_ at the moment."

_**"La-de-freaking-da. Who cares? I'm just ashamed to think that people actually believe that you're better than me. If only they could see you now."**_

_Hermione's eyes narrowed. _"This is just great. Who would've thought the moment I go insane, I would hear that prat's voice insulting me? I get enough of that during school."

_**"Get over it, Granger. If you keep on sitting there doing nothing, you'll be put through things you can't even imagine. **_

_Hermione shook her head. _"What does it matter?"I doubt I'll live through this anyway, whether or not I try to escape. Besides, do you honestly think that no one is watching me? It'll be impossible to get out of here."

_She could practically see her imaginary Malfoy roll his eyes as he said, __**"And here I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave."**_

"You don't have to be brave to be a Gryffindor. There's also loyalty."

_Imaginary Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh. __**"Fine. You're a chicken-"**_

"I am not!"

_**"But if you're so loyal, can you sit back and watch as they torture and kill your friend?"**_

_For a moment, Hermione didn't say anything, only stared across the room at Edward's unconscious body. Finally, she said, _"I suppose you have a suggestion?"

_**"A few…of course, not all of them are about escaping."**_

_She could practically see him eyeing her hair and clothes in distaste._

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco stared out the window across the room. The sun was just rising, the sky painted stroke after stroke of different colors. Without even looking, he knew that there were dark circles around his eyes. He didn't like these dreams. Didn't understand why he was having them. It didn't make any sense. He would've bet all the galleons in his savings (no small amount) that Granger w as at home, safe and sound in her own bed, whereas he was here in his _worrying _for some reason he didn't want to think about.

Whether or not it was a real dream, Draco had been surprised he had said anything to her at all…more surprised that she had actually heard him and that he could hear what she had been thinking.

Two nights of restless sleep wasn't good for him, either. Tonight he'd be taking a dreamless sleep potion to prevent a third. Pushing the covers off, he crawled out of bed slowly and landed in an undignified heap on the floor, cursing beneath his breath. It was a sight any would give their lives to see.

He got up and nearly yelled, "Deidei!"

A house elf appeared, smaller average, popped into the room. Deidra, or Deidei for Draco, had been the only elf brave enough to help Narcissa raise Draco since his birth. And, despite Lucius's protest that Draco had too much affection for her, he kept her as his personal house elf.

"Master Draco called Deidra?"

"Fix my bathwater, then lay out my clothes," he snapped.

She bobbed a curtsy. "Yes, Master Draco. Deidra will see to it straight away."

**HPHPHPHPHP**



Hours later, Draco emerged from his bedroom, clean dressed, and still in a horrible mood. He had even skipped breakfast, something that he rarely ever did. He regretted that decision since his since his stomach was now growling and lunch wasn't for another three hours. He _could_ sneak a snack from the kitchens, but he hated the disappointed look Narcissa gave him every time she found out. And she _always_ found out.

"Draco?" His mother's voices came from behind him. He looked back at her, wondering briefly if she had known what he had been thinking, since it so often seemed that she did. "Where were you at breakfast?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night, Mother."

"Couldn't you have sent Deidra to tell us? We were worried."

The pink that came to Draco's cheeks seemed darker against his pale complexion. "Deidei was…busy."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head in disappointment, causing Draco to groan. "You better be extra nice to her next time."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Blaise and Pansy are waiting in the kitchens. I had the elves make you some tea and cake."

Flashing her a bright smile, Draco kissed her cheek thankfully and hurried away, yelling. "Thanks, Mom," over his shoulder.

He skidded to a stop just before he rounded the corner to the kitchens. He might give in to the occasional urge to act like a kid, but allowing even Blaise and Pansy to see the slips would put a dent in his reputation. SO he rounded the corner and entered the kitchens at a much slower pace.

He was rewarded for his efforts with Pansy's high-pitched squeal, followed with her throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the floor. He glared at Blaise, clearly not happy.

Smirking slightly, Blaise said, "She showed up at my door as I was leaving, saying she was coming along. You know how she gets when she makes up her mind."

Unfortunately, he did know. She'd been after him for years. With how persistent she was, he was a bit surprised they didn't have a wedding planned…they probably would if he hadn't been raised to get his way in everything.

"Oh, guess what!" Pansy said to Draco, pretending Blaise hadn't said anything. She was good at that.

"What?"

"Daddy told me that the Dark Lord has taken a new prisoner. You'll never believe who!"

Draco's face paled slightly.

"Unless it's Potter, I don't really care," Blaise said.

"Close, but no He's taken the mudblood Granger. Daddy says that they're planning on using her to get to Potter. I mean, she's one of Golden Boy's best friends. She's got to know how to get around Dumbledore."

"What makes you think that she'll tell, though?" Blaise asked. "Like you said, they _are_ best friends."

"They also took a muggle boy she was hanging out with. She'll have to choose either him or Potter. And what do you think she'll do to stop the Dark Lord from torturing the poor boy?"

"What about Granger's parents?" Draco asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

Pansy shrugged. "I think her house was burnt down with them in it. There's a chance they survived if they woke up."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. "What's the use of gossiping when you don't know anything?" he snapped, causing Pansy to look hurt and Blaise to glance at him curiously.

Pansy? Why don't you go tell Narcissa about your cousins' visit?" Blaise suggested, though the tone was more of an order.

"But-"

He glared at her and she left the kitchen, pouting slightly.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as soon as the door shut behind her.

Draco shook his head and sat down at the small table the house elves had set up for them. He took a bite of cake and swallowed before saying, "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Totally."

"Are you surely positive?"

"Keep on and I'll show you surely positive."



"I know that you don't want to join the Dark Lord. Hell, I don't either. But Pansy's father has glorified the life of a Death Eater for her. She doesn't understand how we feel. She believes we're all looking forward to the day we get the Dark Mark."

"I know," he said, taking another bite.

Blaise looked at him closely, then a shocked look came to his face. "You're actually worried about Granger."

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me! We've been best friends since we were small. It's written all over your face."

Draco shook his head, but didn't argue further. Blaise knew him too well. But Draco knew Blaise well enough to know that he wouldn't, couldn't, tell anyone. It would ruin him as well for being the "mudblood lover's" best friend. Draco also knew that even if it wouldn't affect Blaise, their friendship was worth more than a bit of gossip.

"I think I just feel a bit guilty since Father's a part of it, however small that part is. "I'll get over it."

Blaise didn't say anything for a moment, then nodded. "I hope that's all."

_Me too_, Draco thought.

* * *

You won't believe what happened...I've had this chapter written since shortly after I posted the first chapter...and until recently when I was going over my story's did I realize I hadn't posted it. I don't know how that happened. I could've sworn that I put it up, but maybe it was a dream or something...I know it's been a long time since I put up the (disappointingly short) chapter one, and this this chapter isn't much longer. But I'm hoping to get in gear soon and start writing longer chapters to everything I write as well as updating more often. No promises, but I am gonna try! I hope you liked the chapter! Please, please review!


End file.
